Oh Rickey, Gina's on the phone!
by JustAWriterWannaBe
Summary: Gina keeps pestering our favorite writer, punching his buttons via remote control. Until she meets her match. I heard a story on the radio while shopping and this story, almost complete, popped into my head.


_**Author's Notes:**_  
Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoy it.  
This story is a reposting of one I did on another Castle FanFic site.  
By all means, please leave me feedback/reviews on this or any of the other stories I've posted here. This is all a first for me and I'd like to know what's good and what needs improvement.

* * *

**_Story Notes:_  
**I heard a story on the radio while shopping and this story, almost complete, popped into my head.  
This takes place some time into Season 5, aka AC (After they became a couple.)

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

One day, in the loft...

A cell phone is ringing. Castle picks it up and screams to the sky **"Aaarrgh! GINA Stop bothering me!"**

"What's goin' on Castle?" Asks Kate from across the room.

"Gina keeps calling me." He complains.

"Why?"

"I'd like to think it's because I'm irresistible but its more likely that it has something to do with her being..." holding the ringing phone in front of his face "**AN EVIL BLOODSUCKING WITCH!**"

"Do you think that maybe if you answer it she'll stop calling?" Kate asks.

Looking at Kate, he points at her and says "See, right there, that **proves **that you've never been married."

"Well, want me to make her stop calling?" asks Kate.

The phone stops ringing. Kate smiles and says "See, she gave up."

"Nope, check your watch, in exactly thirty seconds she'll call back. It's her 'MO', she does it like this because she hates voicemail and she knows it drives me crazy."

"Ok, I'll offer again, do you want me to make her stop calling? Before you say yes, understand, it'll remove all doubt that we're together, at least for her."

Smiling for a moment, Castle thinks about it and says "I almost want to do that to her."

"Well, the offer is open. Let me know what you think." She says turning to head into the living room.

"I'll consider it." He says as his phone starts ringing again. Looking up "**AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!**" he screams.

"So, how's that workin' for ya Castle?" she smirks.

"Okay, do it. I've been wanting to let you slap her down for a long time." he says handing her his phone.

"Are you sure?" She asks. Not sure he's actually serious.

"Yea. Here." He hands her the phone.

"Okay, don't say a word." Putting her hand over his mouth.

Answering the phone, sounding groggy "Uh.. He..Hello?" ... "Huh? Who is this?" ... "No, this is Kate Beckett." ... "Why are you calling me?" ... "What? Wait a minute." ... "Aw geeze, I picked up the wrong phone. Hang on for a minute." Smiling wide with a sparkle in her eyes and holding the phone out in front of her she says in a loud voice "Ricky... Ricky? ... Rick! Wake up! ... No! **RICHARD**, stop that!" giggles out loud "Cut it out! Rick the phone's for you! Wait a sec..." then back into the phone she says "I'm sorry, who'd you say this was?" **(*CLICK*)**

Holding the phone up to Castle. "Well well well, How about that, she hung up." Grinning wide and taking her hand off his mouth.

"Oh, you are **EVIL** woman! You deserve an award for that! Oh my god, I wish I had videoed that! My mother will be **furious **that she missed it."

"You think?"

"You've earned my undying gratitude. Also, I'm never going to get on your bad side." She narrows her eyes at him "Ok, again." he says.

"Do you think I've earned a foot massage?" she says coyly giving him that smile that makes him melt.

"Sure, that and a bowl of your favorite ice cream. You get comfortable on the couch, I'll get you your ice cream and start your foot massage."

* * *

**# # # The End # # #**


End file.
